


Heir To the Throne

by Zmads0102



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daughter Of Voldemort, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Original Character, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zmads0102/pseuds/Zmads0102
Summary: someone placed a hat on my head."what should I do with your mother being one of Gryffindors brightest And your Father one of the most dangerous wizard, and of course a Slytherin himself. I Can't Decide. What Should I do with you, in Gryffindor you could be great, you know and Gryffindor will help you on the way to greatness, But as the sole heir of Salazar Slytherin Himself"Wait did he just say I'm the sole heir of Salazar Slytherin Himself.Amelia R. Collins a foster kid from the states finds out that she is a witch and starts her time at Hogwarts as a 2nd year, but what few know, is who exactly are her parents and what happened.I do not own Harry Potter, those characters are by Jk Rowling but a few are my own.starts in book 2 same years as Harry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. All eyes on you

A quick reminder that this starts the night the students return from holiday break during the chamber of secret

You know those moments in movies when all eyes are on the main character as she walks down the hall as they knew something they shouldn't or she didn't yet know herself or maybe there just staring as they can't believe their very eyes. You know what I mean, anyways, You know those moments, well my life has been full of them but This time around, I really had no clue what was happening, why there was a speaking hat on my head, why I was in a castle full of teenage kids and weirdly dresses adults whose eyes were glued to me like I just said that I was a Red Socks fan in a room full of hardcore Yankee fans.

Everyone had the same shocked face on. All but five. There were 3 kids looking at me from whatever the red team is called, table. One was a messy redhead with food all over his face. I swear to god his jaw was dropped so wide you could fit 2 Dubble big macs and still have room for some fires. His eyes darted from me to his friends and back. Next to him was a boy who looked so familiar and his eyes read me like he has known me my whole life but I had no clue who he was.

Next was the three adults standing beside me. The woman looked at me like something horrible had happened to me and she wanted to fix me. Next to him was like a skinny, way older Santa dressed in one of those wizard customers that cost 4 dollars at party city or spirit Halloween. He looked at me with such kindness and calmness, almost assuring me everything was gonna be ok. Next to skinny Santa was what looked like Danny Zuko who really let himself go. He looked at me like I reminded him of something sad and he felt guilty and heartbroken about it all.

Finally, there was a boy who id noticed earlier. he was the only one not enjoying himself with the other kids at the Green Team's table. He looked just as broken and messed up as I was but his ice grey eyes told a whole other story. He somehow knew how I felt and it was almost like we were connected as our eyes locked. All the stress, tension, and confusion of this crazy day magically disappeared and I felt safe for the first time in my life. The whole room disappeared as we gazed into the eyes of each other like soulmates on their wedding day. It was like everything in my life had to lead me to those eyes and it seems he was thinking the same. I never thought that moment was gonna end until a small explosion broke the connection and for the first time in what felt like hours everyone's eyes shifted from mine towards the explosion.

Back at the red table sat a boy with smoke covering his face, and bits of his eyebrows scorched off as whatever exploded in front of him gave off a last puff of smoke, a few seats down two redheads started laughing and high fived each other as if they just mastered something.

I couldn't help but giggle at the whole thing. At this point, I didn't care if the other kids looked at me because that was clearly the best prank pulled, and honestly exactly what I needed after that hat said what seemed to be a bad thing. My eyes lock with those ice eyes and for the first time, I saw the blond-haired boy crack a little smile.

Everything else after that was just even more chaotic, confusing, and crazy than before, but before I can tell you about that, I think I need to go back to the real beginning of my story.


	2. The Inescapable System

So let's start off by telling you about my life before the crazy speaking hat extravaganza. 

Hi, my name is Amelia R Collins I am 12 years old and I grew up in the foster system. I don't know much about my birth family other than that a woman from England flew to JFK put my basket down on a chair and got on her flight back with a note saying I'm safer off here, my names Amelia R and that I would be safer here then disappeared leaving me alone is an international airport in a basket wrapped in a red and gold striped, what I think is a scarf, hoping someone would find me and take care of me. Trust me, I'm still hoping for that person as well.

I almost left the foster system a few times but parents would always bring me back saying I was weird and cursed or something along those lines and eventually nobody wanted to take a chance on the cursed girl. Like it's my fault that weird things always happen when I'm around. What makes you think a little 3 year old could make a cake fly around the room or make furniture move from across the room. That's just impossible. I was a freak and I had no control over these weird occurrences which is why when a giant harry man was sitting on my porch waiting for me after I got off the bus, I wasn't as shocked as my other foster siblings. Of course, the dude had to be there for me, because why would he be here for anyone else. It's like they couldn't give me a break from the madness just for a month, just until the holidays were over. but no because that's not how life works for me.

Amelia the man asked, looking at my 7-year-old foster sister Mandisa. She just moved here from Africa a week ago so she barely spoke any English so before she could start freaking out I shuffled her into the house and close the door, just me and the giant chilling on the porch.

"So are you gonna tell me why you are here or not because if your here for the magic beans your at the wrong house" The poor guy looked at me like I was speaking a whole nother language.

" Are you Amilia, R Collins" he askes

I nod

"This is for you" he hands me an envelope

"Thank you...." I ask waiting for him to tell me his name

"You can call me Hagrid. Nice to meet you amelia" I smile at the scary yet sweet man in front of me. I then look at the envelope in my hands

"What is this," I ask staring at the letter

"Why it's your Hogwarts letter. I know its a little late but there was a lot of debate over everything and don't tell anyone I just told you that"

"Hogwarts," I asked confused

"yes, you know, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, you know Hogwarts"

"No, not at all" what makes this dude think I know wtf he is talking about. Why would I ask if I knew what Hogwarts was

"oh I forgot you muggles don't know, silly me, I will have dumbledor explain everything when we get there" he starts to walk away

"what about my stuff," I ask looking back at the group home I had spent my whole life in. As much as I don't mind leaving this hell hole but my stuff in there is the only possessions I own

" I will send an owl or house elf to retrieve it for you"

Honestly, as insane as it all sounds to me, I follow him because anything is better than the collins family home. So against all better judgment, I follow the man.


	3. "dragon wh?"

You would never believe me when I told you that bean stockman, I mean hagrid, walked up to a tiny little motorcycle. And trust me it gets better, next to the motorcycle was a sidecar. I looked at him and then looked at the sidecar.

"I'm gonna take an educated guess and assume that I am gonna be the one sitting in the sidecar"

He laughs a Santa laugh and pats his huge hand on top of my head like I'm some sort of dog. "I knew I was gonna like you collins"

As we are flying over the city, yes flying, in a motorcycle. Wildly enough this isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me but I'm sure you will learn about the zoo story one day, anyway back to the story. As we were flying over London, I ask hagrid some questions about this Hogwarts place and this whole wizard shit.

"so wait, I thought witches flew on broomsticks, like on Halloween" he looked at me confused. This wasn't the first time I had gotten that look from him. I had already tried to explain to him what college was, let's just say he did not like or even understand the idea of that. "Never mind, forget I said that"

After a few more minutes of flying, we landed in the city outside a sketchy-looking bar and hagrid motioned for me to follow close behind him. Honestly, it was only like 3:30 but I could definitely use a drink, so I followed him.

After we had passed many open booths and tables, to my luck he walks out the back door into an alleyway. at this point, I was just gonna do what I do best, be quiet, and follow others.

"Are you ready to enter Diagon alley?" hagrid asks me as he starts tapping the brick wall with a pink umbrella.

"dragon wh" but before I could finish my question the bricks started shifting in and out of place revealing what seemed to be a whole town. I gotta be honest you, when this chunk of a man pulled out that little pink umbrella and started tapping a wall, I thought 'oh shit Amelia, this is how your gonna die. You got on a motorcycle with a psychotic and trusted him' but when that wall opened up, I realized that this is a word that I and many others have no clue existed, and it was beautiful.


	4. The wand chooses the wizard

I stand in shock at the word in front of me, trying to take everything in

"we will come back soon but we only have time to get one thing before we have to be back at school for dinner"

I nod and follow behind him until we reach a shop but before I could read the name Hagrid rushes me inside and in front of an old man. The place was full of little boxes and papers everywhere.

"Welcome to Ollivander's Amelia, this is where almost every Hogwarts student and more get their wands"

I nodded and stayed silent. I couldn't tell if I was just scared of having a panic attack but before I could figure that out, an old man I assumed was Ollivander popped up out of nowhere.

"Hagrid, how are you," the old man asks, totally not noticing that I'm standing here as well

"I'm great Mr. Olivander, just rinning an errand for dumbledor" hagrid gestures to me

"ah, he seems to be sending you on many of these errands" he turns to me looking into my eyes

"you must be Amelia, I'm Ollivander"

"Nice to meet you, sir," I say but it comes out more like a whisper

"Just like potter, she is," the old man says as he climbs up a ladder

Hagrid's face was redder than a tomato, and we both stayed silent

Mr. Olivander pulls out a long black and green box from the top shelf, almost like it was hidden up there

"Good thing Dumbledoor sent me an owl beforehand or else we would be here forever trying out wands" Olivander opens the black box and removes a beautiful wooden black wand with a silver snake, green crystals, and an orange-brown crystal handle with symbols I didn't recognize engraved in it. He places the wand in my hand. and I just stand there running my eyes over this magnificent piece in my hand. This was probably the most expensive thing I have ever held. I panic and look up at Ollivander, hoping he is gonna tell me what to do. It's like they expect me to know everything when just this morning I was in my crapy school on one of the worst days, the first day back at school after winter break.

"Just give it a wave"

I twirl the wand a little and imedeietly felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. As the wand went in its little loop, a stream of Silver and Gold sparks shot from the end like a firework on the fourth of July. I was stunned. Was that what magic felt like, did I just do magic.

"I still tear up every time" hagrid laughs

"but Mr. Olivander," I ask, "how do we know this is the right wand for me. I only tried one and there are thousands more in this store.

"well Misses Collins, you see the wand chooses the Wizard" I nod.

"But I can't afford this sir, I have no money," I say, saying my goodbyes to the wand and placing it back into the box"

"don't worry about that young lady. It was already taken care of. Just promise me one thing"

"anything"

"Promise me that you will do great things as a wizard, after all that wand gives you a lot to live up too"

I nodded and grabbed the box and place it securely in my backpack before we make our way back, leaving the magic and through the bar and back to the bike. Before we take off hagrid says

"and now back home, to Hogwarts" and takes off into the sky.


	5. Welcome home

I must have fallen asleep at some point because before I knew it, I woke up to hagrid waking me up as a huge castle came into view. The sun was setting behind the castle and I wish you could see how absolutely beautiful it was. It seemed like something out of a fairytale.

"Welcome Home Amelia"

As we got closer to the castle, I got to see more in more detail, the castle sat on a hill. surrounded by water. there were so many towers and a big bridge and so many more amazing things.

We land right in front of what seems to be the front door and talk about a grand entrance. There were stairs leading everywhere, and paintings of people, that were moving and talking, and candles lighting up the big castle.

As we approach big double doors, I see a man and a woman standing there. There was an old lady and who I previously described at the beginning of my story as looking like Danny Zuko who really let himself go, but I would soon learn later this night that the woman's name was Professor McGonagall, who was the Head of the Red House and Professor Snape, the Head of the green house. They greeted me with a worried look on their face, as if I was gonna hurt them or that I had been hurt myself. I knew that face, and I hated it. It's the same face every teacher and social worker gave me. Like I was a kicked puppy that no one wanted and was an angry kid who made bad choices. Professor McGonagall quickly explained that the headmaster was going to make an announcement then the two of us and the other teacher were gonna walk up to the front and I would have a small sorting ceremony, along with explaining to me what the ceremony was and how it worked and about the different houses. How a hat was going to determine where I belong, I don't know but I wouldn't be shocked if it just sent me back to the foster system as everyone else did.

We walk into the room and there is so much happening in this room, first off, there was no celling, and also the fact that I was about to go up in front of hundreds of kids who hadn't spotted me yet, but then soon will and I know all eyes will be on me.

An old Wizard, who I would soon learn was the headmaster of Hogwarts whose name is dumbledor, walked up to a podium at the front of the room. Next to him was a chair with a brown wizard hat. As if they all knew he was about to talk, all eyes went up to the front and it got quiet.

"Hello Students of Hogwarts, I hope you all had a great Holiday, Welcome back. I have a few announcements to make before dinner is served. First off, I would just like to assure you that the problem at hand is being taken care of and Hogwarts is still and will always be a safe place for you all to learn and grow up to be the fine witches and wizards I know you will be"

there were small conversations throughout the room but they all stopped when The headmaster started to speak again

"Second, I know your all wondering why the great hall has been set up for a sorting ceremony today, but a young witch wasn't able to start last year with all your second years due to a miscommunication between our ministry of magic here in Britain and The United States Ministry of Magic about our new students Hogwarts legacy when she lived in the states, but now that that's taken care of, May I introduce you all to our newest second year, Amelia Collins"

The second the headmaster said my name and gestured to me, every head whipped around to look at me. some people were making comments but I couldn't hear them over the thumping of my heart. I hated the attention and people looking at me. I had no clue that we had even left White plains, I just assumed the city that we flew over was new york since I had never even been.

Professor McGonagall walked me up to the front of the room and had me sit on the chair that the hat had previously sat on. With hundreds of eyes on me, Profesor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on my head.

"hmmm very interesting"

Did this hat just speak

"I have been waiting for you to come"

That's not creepy at all

"I didn't think they would let you hear, especially with your parents but here you are"

What? did this hat just say something about my parents. How does he know who they are? The government doesn't even know.

"hmm I had the same as your other, so I will say again plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

everyone's eyes left me and turned to one boy in glasses. A girls voice asked the boy

"harry Isn't that exactly what the sorting hat said about you"

Before anything else could be said, the hat spoke again

"what should I do with your mother being one of Gryffindors brightest and the Head girl in her year, And your Father one of the best wizards below our headmaster, but also the most dangerous wizard, and of course a Slytherin himself. I Can't Decide. What Should I do with you, in Griffindor you could be great, you know and Griffindor will help you on the way to greatness"

The boy in glasses went pale and out of the corner of my eye, I see dumbledor and McGonagall running towards me like the hat is about to say something horrible after the mention of my parents.

"But as the sole heir of Salsar Slytherin Himself"

Dumbledore pulls the hat off my head as the hat laughs an almost evil laugh.

Wait did he just say I'm the sole heir of Salsar Slytherin Himself.


End file.
